Il s'appelle Kise Ryôta
by Aiko Caldin
Summary: Yukinoshita, élève du lycée Kaijô. N'a aucun but dans la vie. Les livres fantastiques, le Kendo et ses études sont ses seuls pensées. Mais cette vie quotidienne va être bouleversé par un seul homme : Kise Ryôta.
1. Chapitre 1 : Il s'appelle Kise Ryôta

**Partie 1**

 **Il s'appelle Kise Ryôta**

 _Le lycée Kaijô. Un lycée réputé pour sa spécialisation dans le domaine sportif. Les élèves qui entrent dans cet établissement sont souvent des personnes douées dans un sport spécifique._

C'est dans cet environnement que s'entraîne le club de basket du lycée Kaijô, considéré comme l'un des tout premiers clubs de basket du pays. Mais depuis un certain temps, cette équipe s'est endurcis depuis l'arrivé d'un joueur. Ce joueur faisait partie de la " _Génération des Miracles_ ", ancien joueur du lycée Teiko. En plus d'être un grand joueur, c'était aussi un mannequin très populaire au près des filles. Tous les élèves du lycée connaissaient son nom : Kise Ryôta. « _Un physique avantageux_ », « _une taille parfaite_ », « _un sourire ravageur_ » étaient les descriptions qu'employait les lycéennes de Kaijô. Le jeune homme s'était fait rapidement un nom et était souvent le sujet de conversation des lycéennes de cet établissement.

Au plus grand malheurs de Yukinoshita, qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de réviser dans le calme de la bibliothèque du lycée. Les contrôles de fin de semestre arrivaient à grand pas, et la jeune fille s'était installée à une table de la bibliothèque, espérant pouvoir échapper aux commérages des filles de sa classe. Peine perdue. Où qu'elle aille impossible de ce concentrer. La jeune lycéenne avait décidé, à contre cœur, de faire main basse sur son entraînement du club de Kendo pour réviser afin d'augmenter sa moyenne scolaire. Mais elle n'avait pas anticipé cette possibilité. Yukinoshita entreprit de ranger ses livres et ses fiches de révision pour changer d'emplacement jusqu'au moment où elle sentit son portable vibrer. Lâchant un long soupire, elle dégaina de sa poche le mobile. C'était la meilleure amie de la lycéenne qui lui expliquait, à travers son message, sa détresse. Ce message lui demandait de la rejoindre dans la cours pour qu'elle l'aide dans ces révisions. _Pourquoi pas, c'est toujours mieux qu'ici_ , pensa Yukinoshita tout en écrivant son message. Son cartable en main, elle se leva de sa chaise rapidement, ne pensant qu'à échapper aux commentaires des filles qui l'observaient de loin. Beaucoup de filles l'enviaient pour son mètre cinquante-neuf, ces longs cheveux noirs et pour ces yeux bleue ciel, contrairement à la jeune fille qui n'aimait pas du tout sa taille et ses yeux. Ayant eu beaucoup de moquerie sur ces deux traits caractéristiques dont elle détestait, Yukinoshita s'était renfermée et détestait les personnes plus grande qu'elle. Grognant dans sa barbe, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : fuir cet endroit. La lycéenne de Kaijô agrippa la poignet de porte, mais celle-ci avait déjà commencer à s'enclencher de l'autre côté de la porte. La porte s'ouvrit vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Surprise par l'ouverture soudaine de la porte, la jeune fille perdit son équilibre. C'est la tête la première que la jeune fille du club de Kendo percuta fortement le torse de la personne ayant ouvert la porte. Yukinoshita sentit une douleur vive dans son nez lors de l'impact brutal contre la personne en face d'elle. Cet impact l'a fit tomber dans un second temps en arrière. Se préparant à l'impact imminent, elle décida inconsciemment de fermer les yeux. Mais il n'y eut aucun choc. Yukinoshita sentit une main puissante agripper son bras droit, pour la retenir de tomber. Ensuite, elle se sentit tirée en avant par la seule force de cette main, atterrissant ainsi, contre le torse de la personne qu'elle venait de percuter. La bibliothèque, qui était animé par les murmures de plusieurs lycéens et lycéennes, venait de tomber dans le silence suite à cette action. La noiraude ouvrit ses yeux, le visage contre l'inconnu qui venait de la sauver. Relevant la tête à s'en décrocher le cou devant la taille surdimensionnée de cette personne, le regard des deux protagonistes se rencontrèrent. La jeune fille du club de Kendo rencontra le regard doré du jeune garçon qui tenait toujours son bras droit. On pouvait y lire de la surprise dans ces yeux et de l'inquiétude. Cassant enfin le silence de la bibliothèque, le jeune homme prit la parole.

\- Hey ! Tu vas bien ? Rien de cassé ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yukinoshita n'arrivait pas à trouver ces mots. Qui est ce garçon ? D'un simple regard, il avait réussit à déstabiliser la jeune fille. Elle se surprit à le détailler, ces cheveux et ces yeux étaient dorés. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche d'un garçon. Reprenant ces esprits, la jeune fille porta sa main libre à son nez qui lui faisait un mal de fou. Ces deux jambes cédèrent sous son poids accentuant l'inquiétude du garçon aux yeux doré. Un liquide rouge sortit des narines de la lycéenne. Le choc avait été plus violent qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Yukinoshita releva la tête, sa main gauche contre son nez qui continuait à couler du sang, pour répondre à la question du jeune homme.

\- Non, ça va, je vais bien.  
\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu saignes du nez !  
\- C'est pas grand chose, dit-elle en se levant lentement, Rien de bien urge-...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Yukinoshita sentit son corps quitter le sol terrestre. Le garçon émit un long soupire, avant de répliquer.

\- Rien d'urgent ? Tu ne peux pas le savoir ça, dit le garçon dans un grognements, Tiens toi tranquille, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

On pouvait entendre dans le ton, que prenant son sauveur, qu'il était énervé. C'était la première fois qu'une personne osait lui parler de la sorte. Il devait être très inquiet pour elle pour être énervé ainsi. Tout en portant la jeune fille, le garçon fit demi-tour tout en accélérant son allure.

. . .

Les deux adolescents étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie. Yukinoshita nota que le garçon était quelqu'un de très endurant, de la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il n'avait pas faiblit dans sa course. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il courrait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure de son avancé. Dans quel club appartenait-il ? Athlétisme ? Foot ? La lycéenne préféra repousser ses questions pour se concentrer sur le moment présent. L'infirmière était entrain d'examiner le nez de la jeune fille, avec beaucoup d'attention. Un saignement de nez pouvait être extrêmement grave, comme il pouvait être inoffensif. La jeune lycéenne émit un long soupire, ce n'était pas bien grave et tout le monde en faisait tout un plat. Yukinoshita avait déjà reçue des coups au visage et parfois des saignements de nez dût au coup du bois du katana contre son nez. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne s'en était inquiété dans son club. La jeune membre du club de Kendo se mit à regarder la personne qui se trouvait près de la porte de l'infirmerie. Celui qui l'avait percuté était toujours là. Il faudra qu'elle le remercie pour l'avoir emmener ici. Et surtout de lui dire de ne pas trop s'inquiéter. Le jeune homme au cheveux blond abordait toujours un visage d'inquiétude. _Il réagit vraiment d'une façon excessive_ , murmura la blessée.

L'inspection de l'infirmière prit fin. Elle n'avait rien détecté d'anormal à ce saignement de nez, au plus grand soulagement du jeune homme. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, à l'extérieur de la salle. Yukinoshita s'aperçut de l'heure tardive sur sa montre, elle dégaina son portable pour envoyer un message d'excuse à sa meilleure amie. Sous l'œil attentif de son voisin de droite. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait pour être encore là ? Mal à l'aise, Yukinoshita prit la parole.

\- Merci pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle à voix basse tout en regardant dans les yeux la personne à ces côtés  
\- Pas besoin de me remercier, n'importe qui aurait agit de la même façon à ma place, répondit-il le sourire au lèvre  
\- Merci quand même, insista Yukinoshita, Et au contraire, pas beaucoup de personne ne m'aurait transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie  
\- Ah bon ?, répliqua gêné le garçon

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille lui tourna le dos lui montrant que cette conversation venait de ce finir. Il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Il se faisait tard. Mais Yukinoshita ne pût faire que trois pas que déjà on l'interpelait à nouveau.

\- Euh... Attend !, fit-il en se précipitant vers elle, Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom !  
\- Pardon ?, répondit la lycéenne surprise  
\- J'ai le droit de savoir à qui j'ai fais saigner le nez et transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?, dit-il le sourire au lèvre  
\- Ah quoi cela t'avancerai ? On ne se reverra surement plus...

Devant cette réponse, le jeune homme perdit son sourire. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait l'air surprit. En quoi cette réponse l'aurait surprit ? L'inconnu s'avança vers elle, penchant sa tête pour arriver à la hauteur de celle de Yukinoshita. _Trop... Trop près..._ , murmura intérieurement la jeune fille gênée de cette proximité. On aurait dit qu'il l'a détaillait de la tête au pied dans le but de trouver ce qu'il n'allait pas. Que cherchait-il ? Sentant sa patience arriver à sa limite, la lycéenne reprit la parole.

\- Un problème ?, grogna-t-elle en essayant de cacher son énervement  
\- C'est bizarre..., murmura le jeune homme à lui-même, C'est bien la première fois qu'une fille me dit ça... Je suis un peu déçu  
\- Désolé d'être bizarre alors, répliqua sèchement Yukinoshita sur le ton de l'ironie

Elle tourna les talons avant de laisser le temps à son sauveur de répliquer. Ne jamais juger un livre par sa couverture, le proverbe allait parfaitement à ce garçon. Elle savait qu'il la suivait, mais elle décida de ne pas y faire trop attention. Il abordait un regard de chiot abattu quand elle décida de jeter un regard derrière son épaule. Son côté émotif prit le dessus sur sa colère intérieur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se préoccuper de ce gars ? Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se perdait. Yukinoshita émit un long soupire pour signifier qu'il avait gagné et dit à haute voix : « _Yukinoshita Morin'stal_ ». La jeune fille retourna son regard vers la personne derrière elle pour observer sa réaction. Et ce fût au-delà de ces attentes. Il souriait. Pas le même quand il lui avait demandé son nom, ce sourire surpassait les autres. Yukinoshita fût charmé par ce sourire, jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux après avoir entendu son nom. Il était soit ahurie ou alors...

\- Kise Ryôta, dit-il, Ravi de faire ta connaissance Yukinoshita !

A l'entente de son prénom, prononcé par le jeune homme, Yukinoshita se sentit soudainement gênée. Que lui arrivait-il exactement ? Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, divers sentiment prenait vie en elle. Des sentiments qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et c'était ce Kise Ryôta qui venait de les lui faire découvrir. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, tout le monde en parlait. Le fameux prodige, Kise Ryôta. En plus d'être bon en basket et d'être un mannequin, il avait fait partie de la " _Génération des Miracles_ " pendant ces années au collège de Teiko. Le Kise Ryôta qui défiait les meilleurs joueurs de chaque club du lycée. C'était donc lui. Yukinoshita ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Mais une chose était sûr, les commérages des filles de sa classe n'étaient pas que des paroles en l'air, elles étaient fondées. Il n'y avait aucune exagération. Reprenant son souffle, Yukinoshita lui tourna le dos pour continuer son chemin, « _A demain_ », murmura-t-elle lentement tout en espérant secrètement que ces paroles deviennent réalité. Elle sourit à son tour en pensant à ce qui allait lui arriver le lendemain. Jusqu'à maintenant, la jeune fille s'était habituée à sa routine quotidienne et n'avait pas l'intention de la changer. Mais pour une fois, elle espérait que cette routine soit rompue.

To be continue.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Elle s'appelle Yukinoshita

**Partie 2**

 ** _Elle s'appelle Yukinoshita Morin'stal._**

Une semaine venait de passer depuis que Yukinoshita avait fait la rencontre de ce jeune garçon : Kise Ryôta. Une semaine maintenant que le sentiment qu'elle avait ressentit à son contact avait disparu pour de bon. Comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Ce sentiment ne voulait sans doute rien dire, et la jeune lycéenne l'avait déjà oubliée. Le lycée était grand, ce qui pouvait expliquer en partie, le pourquoi ils ne se croisaient pas du tout. Et ces habitudes ne l'aidaient pas du tout. La plus part du temps, elle était soit à la bibliothèque ou alors à son club. Yukinoshita le savait pourtant bien qu'ils ne se reverraient plus, elle s'était préparée à ça depuis le début. Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle de la déception ? Changer ses habitudes, changer son quotidien. La jeune membre du club de Kendo avait surement été trop naïve sur ce coup là. Trop en attendre d'une personne, n'est pas toujours la meilleure des solutions. Cela expliquerait ce sentiment de déception ? Yukinoshita supprima ces questions de son esprit en émettant un énorme soupir. Cela ne servait à rien d'y penser, le sujet était clos dans son esprit. Oublier Kise Ryôta était la meilleure décision. La meilleure amie de la noiraude, assise juste à ces côtés, remarqua le long soupir de celle-ci.

\- Tu as l'intention de soupir encore longtemps ?, dit-elle, Tu n'as fais que ça, cette semaine Yuki !  
\- Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler Yuki ?, grogna la concernée, C'est Yu-ki-no-shi-ta, dit-elle en insistant sur chaque syllabe  
\- Ne change pas du sujet ! Avoue, tu t'ennuis !, dit la meilleure amie de l'héroïne la larme à l'œil  
\- Mais non, pas du tout, soupira la jeune fille à nouveau  
\- Tu vois ?! Tu viens de le refaire !

Yukinoshita préféra ne pas répondre à cette affirmation, et sortit un livre de son sac. C'était la pause déjeuner et elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lire ce livre. Tout en lisant, elle écoutait les commentaires de sa voisine de gauche. C'est une personne très bavarde en plus d'être remplit d'énergie positive toute une journée, au plus grand malheur de Yukinoshita, qui préférait le calme. Mais c'était la seule personne, à qui, Yukinoshita pouvait avoir une totale confiance. Elle portait pour prénom : Misa. Pendant que son amie continuait à se plaindre, la jeune fille du club de Kendo, tout en lisant son livre, se répétait la phrase, dite par son amie, en boucle. " _Avoue, tu t'ennuis !_ ". Toujours surprise par cette affirmation, la jeune fille remarqua que jamais encore, elle ne s'était sentie ennuyée. Depuis cette rencontre avec le jeune garçon au cheveux doré, elle ressentait des émotions qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit. Devait-elle s'en réjouir ou non ? Yukinoshita n'avait de ces nouvelles que de la part des filles de sa classe, qui parlaient beaucoup trop fort à son goût. Qui ne parlait pas de Kise Ryôta au moins une fois dans la journée ? La jeune Morin'stal avait entendu, de leur bouche, que le jeune homme avait, exceptionnellement, participé à un match d'entrainement contre le lycée Seirin. Mais son équipe avait perdu à un point près. Et depuis cette défaite, le jeune blond s'investissait plus que d'habitude aux entrainements du club que dans son rôle de mannequin. D'après certaines rumeurs, il se lèverait de bonne heure pour courir plusieurs kilomètres, pour ensuite devoir supporter l'entraînement de leur coach. _Un droguer du basket_ , murmura la jeune fille, _Un peu comme moi avec le Kendo_ , sourit la jeune fille en tournant la page de son livre. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait les pages, l'histoire de son livre devenait de plus en plus intéressante. Au point qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à son entourage et à ce Kise Ryôta. Mais, Misa décida de l'interrompre à ce moment-là. Celle-ci posa l'une de ces mains sur l'épaule de Yukinoshita, pour la faire sortir de son monde. Énervée d'avoir été interrompue au mauvais moment dans sa lecture, la noiraude tourna son regard vers elle.

\- J'espère que c'est important Misa, dit-elle ne cachant pas son énervement, J'étais au meilleur moment et...  
\- Oublie un peu ton livre Yuki !, dit-elle toute excitée, Il... Il... Il y a quelqu'un qui te demande !  
\- Et tu me déranges pour ça... Dit lui que j'ai pas le temps, fit-elle reprenant sa lecture  
\- Croit moi Yuki ! Il faut que tu le vois ! C'est un mec d'une autre classe ! Un garçon ! Et tu devineras jamais qui c'... Dit tu m'écoutes ?!  
\- Hum hum, fit la jeune fille sans détournée les yeux du livre  
\- Aller Yuki !, dit-elle en enlevant son précieux livre de ses mains, C'est pas n'importe qui ! C'est LE Kise Ryôta qui TE demande !

Suite à cette révélation, Yukinoshita se figea. Qui l'appelait ? Kise Ryôta ? LE garçon qui l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie ? Celui qui l'a faisait soupirer depuis une semaine ? Le blond qu'elle avait décidé d'oublier ? Cela devait être un rêve. La Morin'stal tourna enfin sa tête en direction de la porte. C'était bien lui. Il était de l'autre côté de cette porte ouverte, entouré de fille bien évidemment. Quand il vit la jeune Morin'stal tourner le regard sur lui, Kise lui offrit son plus beau sourire tout en levant son bras d'un air ahurie. Ce geste et ce sourire, réussirent ce que les professeurs attendaient de leur élève lors de leurs cours : le silence total. Le regard de toute sa classe, en plus des filles d'autres classes qui l'entouraient, se dirigèrent vers elle. _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout ça, va mal finir ?_ , se demanda la jeune fille confuse. Misa força sa meilleure amie à se lever de sa chaise pour la "jeter" dans cette mêlée tout en l'encouragent. Kise ne devait pas le savoir, mais ce geste avait fait aussi naitre ce qu'il y avait de plus monstrueux chez l'être humain, la jalousie. Et ça, Yukinoshita l'avait bien remarquée en sortant de la salle de classe accompagné du blond.

...

C'était bien lui. Pas de doute. Kise Ryôta se tenait bien devant Yukinoshita. il se tenait en face d'elle, dans le couloir du lycée. Sans se retourner, elle savait déjà que toute sa classe l'observait. Mais pour le moment, leur regard d'assassins était bien le dernier de ses ennuies, à l'heure actuelle, la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Pourquoi il voulait la voir ? Cela va faire une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, sans aucune nouvelle. Que voulait-il ? Yukinohita releva sa tête pour lui faire face, attendant avec impatience le début de cette conversation. Kise décida enfin de briser le silence, le sourire au lèvre.

\- Enfin je peux te parler en face à face !, dit-il en soupirant de soulagement, Il faut prendre rendez-vous pour avoir la chance d'avoir une conversation avec toi ?  
\- Euh... Normalement non..., dit la jeune fille choquée  
\- Désolé de venir te déranger pendant la pause de midi, mais il fallait que je te vois !  
\- Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

L'espace d'un instant, Yukinoshita en oublia son roman. Lire la suite de celui-ci n'était plus l'une de ses priorités principales. Que voulait-il lui dire ? Il était venu, seul, jusque devant sa classe. Ce qu'il voulait lui demander devait être quelque chose d'important. Kise lui offrit un nouveau sourire, il baissa sa tête et finit par dire la raison de sa venu.

\- S'il te plait !, dit-il, Aide moi avec mes études !  
\- Hein ?  
\- J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais partie des trois meilleurs élèves du lycée et qu'ils pouvaient accomplir des miracles niveau étude !  
\- ... D'où tu tiens ce mensonge... ?, demanda-elle surprise  
\- De mon capitaine, Kasamatsu-sempaï !, dit-il des étoiles pleins les yeux  
\- ... Écoute moi bien Ryôta... Ce Kasamatsu t'a menti  
\- QUOI ?!

Yukinoshita s'attendait à toutes les demandes imaginables et farfelues, mais jamais à celle-ci. Kise Ryôta, le garçon le plus populaire, mannequin et ancien membre de la Génération des Miracles était un cancre ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais la jeune fille voyait bien qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Donc ce pouvait-il qu'il ne soit pas aussi parfait qu'on ne le croit ? L'un de ces points faibles ? Et pour couronner le tout, il était venu à sa rencontre à cause d'un mensonge ? N'importe quel enfant aurait comprit que s'en était un. Était-il aussi désespérer pour croire à un mensonge évident ? La jeune fille fit un long soupire avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans sa classe. Cette conversation était terminée et ne l'intéressait plus du tout. Mais avant de pouvoir revenir en classe, le blond reprit la parole.

\- Attend attend attend ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide !, dit-il en la suppliant, Si je reçois une note en dessous de la moyenne lors de l'examen de fin de trimestre, je vais surement finir par devoir aller au rattrapage et avoir des cours supplémentaires pendant les vacances d'hiver !  
\- Si c'est le cas, étudie comme si ta vie en dépendait. Mais si tu finis avec une note en dessous de la moyenne, je te conseillerai de te résigner à prendre des cours supplémentaires...  
\- Je t'en supplie !, dit-il en interrompant la jeune fille, Je te promet que je travaillerai dure !  
\- Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ?! Puisque je te dis qu'il faut ...  
\- Si je rate ces examens je devrais abandonner l'idée d'aller à la Winter Cup avec mon équipe...! Et je ne pourrais pas les affronter...

Les dernières paroles de Kise réussirent à stopper la jeune fille dans son élan. Le ton qu'il avait prit était beaucoup plus sérieux. Yukinoshita tourna son regard par dessus son épaule. Le jeune homme était toujours là, debout avec un regard sérieux qui l'a regardait elle. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui qui était si désespéré quelques minutes avant. Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement. Ce sentiment inconnu qu'elle avait perdu et ignoré pendant tout ce temps venait de refaire son apparition. Yukinoshita secoua de gauche à droite sa tête pour effacer ce sentiment. Non, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à la demande du mannequin, celui-ci reprit la parole.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi difficile, fit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille, Le capitaine de ton club m'avait pourtant prévenu  
\- Mon capitaine ? Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'attire ton attention si je voulais avoir une chance que tu acceptes, dit-il en fermant ses yeux

Le jeune homme rouvrir, soudainement, ses yeux pour regarder la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Yukinoshita comprit à quel point il était sérieux rien qu'avec ce simple regard. Remplit de détermination. Kise n'avait encore rien dit, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'intéressant. Le jeune Ryôta leva une main ouverte en direction de la jeune Morin'stal.

\- Je te défi en duel de Kendo, dit-il avec conviction, Si je gagne, tu devras m'aider avec mes révisions pour avoir la moyenne  
\- ... Si je gagne ?  
\- Ce que tu voudras

Un frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune fille de la tête au pied. Yukinoshita ne percevait aucun mensonge en inspectant son visage. _Intéressant_ , pensa la jeune fille. Faut croire que son capitaine l'a connaissait aussi bien que Misa la connaissait. Il avait raison, pour attirer son attention il fallait faire fort. Mais la demander en duel ? Le jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'elle devait être désespéré pour oser la défier. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Yukinoshita releva la tête, toujours avec ce sourire, pour regarder le jeune homme.

\- Intéressant, murmura-t-elle, J'accepte ce défi  
\- Sérieusement ?!, fit-il en souriant  
\- Il y aura trois combats, si tu arrives à avoir un point, tu auras gagné

Yukinoshita leva à son tour sa main pour serrer celle de son futur adversaire.

...

Yukinoshita était revenue à la sonnerie dans sa classe. Beaucoup de monde la regardaient et murmuraient dans son dos. Beaucoup de rumeurs venaient de naitre, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'est ce qui s'était passé avant. La jeune fille en avait encore des frissons dans le dos. Voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas défié de la sorte. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Kise Ryôta. Ce garçon était encore un mystère pour Yukinoshita, il faisait naitre en elle, des sentiments qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté de sa vie. La jeune lycéenne n'avait qu'une idée en tête, finir rapidement les cours pour aller à son rendez-vous. Elle en avait presque oublié Misa, sa meilleure amie, qui était à ses côtés, les étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à demander Misa...  
\- C'est vrai que vous sortez ensemble ?!  
\- P-Pardon ?!  
\- Ne soit pas embarrassé ! On vous a tous vu, vous serez la main !  
\- C'est un mal entendu...  
\- D'autres dises aussi que tu l'as forcé sous la violence à sortir avec toi...  
\- C'est complètement faux !, dit-elle en perdant son calme  
\- Hey Morin'stal !

Yukinoshita et Misa tournèrent en même temps leur regard en direction de la nouvelle personne qui venait de faire son entré dans leur conversation. Au premier coup d'œil, les deux lycéennes comprirent facilement que cette fille faisait partie du troupeau qui entourait le jeune Kise. La façon dont elle a prononcé le nom de famille de Yukinoshita ne cachait pas l'animosité et la rage qu'elle avait contre elle. Et franchement, la jeune lycéenne n'avait aucune envie d'écouter la suite de la conversation. Mais son interlocutrice ne lui laissait gère le choix.

\- De quoi avez-vous parlez Kise et toi ?  
\- Je ne suis pas obligée de te le dire, fit-elle, C'est entre moi et lui

La réponse de la Morin'stal n'avait pas du tout l'air de lui plaire. Le regard noir que lançait cette fille ne laissait présager rien de bon. Misa s'était caché derrière Yukinoshita entre temps, pour éviter d'être la cible de ce regard.

\- C'est impossible qu'ils soient ensemble, fit-elle à ses amies, Il a dût avoir pitié d'elle voilà tout !

La lycéenne soupira une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci plus fortement que les autres fois. Curieusement, elle était en colère. Pourquoi se sentait-elle ainsi ? Jamais encore elle n'avait fait attention à ce genre de commentaire égoïste et dénué de sens. Yukinoshita reprit sa lecture mais plus avec la même émotion qu'au début. Ce qui étonna sa meilleure amie qui avait tout remarqué. Celle-ci préféra ne rien ajouter et continua a regarder son amie lire son livre, le sourire au lèvre. Misa venait de comprendre.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de commentaire pouvait t'énerver, fit-elle remarquer à son amie  
\- Je préfère ignorer ce genre de fille qui pense que ma vie est plus intéressante que la leurs, dit-elle en tournant une page de son livre  
\- En règle générale oui, mais dès qu'elle a prononcé son prénom, tu avais l'air hors de toi  
\- Tu te fais des idées, je ne suis pas intéressée par Ryôta, grogna-t-elle en tournant de nouveau une page  
\- Qui a dit que je parlais de Kise Ryôta ?, sourit Misa heureuse d'avoir réussi a piéger son amie

La jeune Morin'stal s'arrêta dans sa lecture, perturbée par les paroles de son amie, Misa. Était-elle énervée comme le disait son amie ? Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi ? La jeune lycéenne referma violemment son livre. Toute cette histoire la perturbait. Tous ces changements qui s'opéraient en elle, la perturbaient. Que lui arrivait-il ? Yukinoshita regarda son amie droit dans les yeux, la questionnant du regard. Misa savait qu'elle question sa meilleure venait de lui poser, _Que m'arrive-t-il ?_ , La jeune Misa soupira à son tour, à croire que les rôles venaient de s'inverser.

\- N'est-ce donc pas évident ? Tu as eu un coup de foudre pour lui ! 

...

Cette dernière phrase se répétait en boucle dans la tête de la jeune Morin'stal. Avoir un coup de foudre veut dire qu'on éprouve quelque chose de spécial pour une personne en particulier. Et ce quelque chose, sont les sentiments : l'amour. Pour Yukinoshita c'était impossible. On ne tombe pas amoureuse au premier regard et encore moins pendant une chute à la bibliothèque. Par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, Yukinoshita essayait de ce calmer, mais rien à faire. Est-ce que Misa s'était trompée sur ces sentiments ? Et si c'était le cas, devait-elle lui dire ? Que répondrait-il ? La réponse serait négative ? Un sentiment sombre envahit la jeune fille à ce moment-là. C'est vrai, il peut avoir la fille qu'il veut, la plus jolie du lot. Après tout, elles étaient tous à ses pieds.

Les heures de cours passèrent plus lentement que prévu et l'heure du duel approchait. Bientôt Yukinoshita allait devoir faire face à ce clown. Kise Ryôta. Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui et il n'y avait qu'une façon de le prouver. C'était de le faire à sa façon, quand la jeune fille avait un problème qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre, le Kendo était là pour y répondre. Quand elle avait l'arme à la main, la lycéenne se sentait toujours au meilleur de sa forme. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte rapidement, l'odeur du tatamis qui régnait dans la salle lui fit oublié l'espace d'un instant tous ces soucis. Oui, rien n'avait changé, donc elle non plus. Yukinoshita aperçu le capitaine du club de Kendo, au fond de la salle, discuter avec son futur adversaire. Apercevoir son dos était suffisant pour donner des frissons dans le dos de la jeune fille. _Calme toi Yukinoshita, calme toi..._ , se disait-elle à elle-même. Soupirant un grand coup, elle se dirigea vers les deux jeunes hommes. Rassemblant son courage, elle était sur le point de commencer une nouvelle discutions quand elle entendit une partie de la conversation des deux lycéens.

\- J'aimerais aussi me mesurer au plus fort d'entre vous si c'est possible après mon match, dit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne  
\- Oh, mais c'est déjà le cas, c'est Yukinoshita notre meilleur élément, répondit le capitaine en souriant  
\- Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Cette fille si petite et frêle ! Vous rigolez ?!

Deux des mots taboo venaient d'être prononcés en une seule phrase suivit d'un petit rire. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Yukinoshita pour ressentir l'envie de lui péter les genoux en présence de témoin. Elle en oublia même cette histoire de coup de foudre. La colère qui l'envahissait petit à petit ne pouvait plus être arrêté. Amoureuse de ce type ? Impossible. Il était comme tous les autres finalement. Toujours à la prendre de haut pour la dévisager et rire d'elle. Kise Ryôta était-il donc ce genre de personne ? Le capitaine remarqua enfin sa présence, quand il croisa enfin son regard, il comprit malgré lui que la suite de cette histoire allait mal finir. Yukinoshita perdit son sac des mains, le bruit du choc surprit le blond, qui fit demi-tour pour constater que ce bruit venait de cette fille. Il ressentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête au pied. Le même genre de frisson qu'il ressentait avant que son sempaï, et capitaine, Kasamatsu ne le frappe entre les côtes. Par réflexe, il fit deux pas en arrière tout en protégeant ses côtes avec ses deux mains.

\- Oh donc pour toi je ne suis que PETITE et FRÊLE c'est ça ?, répondit la jeune fille avec le sourire du diable

Le combat ne faisait que commencer.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Il se nomme Amour

**_Chapitre 3 :_**

\- **Il se nomme Amour** -

 ** _Certains termes dans ce chapitre sont mit en italique et expliqué à la fin du chapitre._**

 _Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Cette fille si petite et frêle ! ..._ . La phrase du blond se répétait en boucle dans son fort intérieur, nourrissant de plus en plus sa colère. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit autant de colère qu'en cet instant. Aussi loin qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir, on l'avait toujours traité ainsi. Mais une telle colère ne s'était jamais manifesté aussi forte que maintenant.

La jeune fille était prête. Yukinoshita, comme pour Kise, étaient, maintenant, revêtu des vêtements traditionnels de ce sport, un _hakama_ et du _kendo-gi_. Et bien évidemment, ils étaient équipés d'un shinhai tout en se faisant face. La colère noir de la lycéenne s'était un peu dissipée, mais pas complètement. Pendant le temps de leur préparation des deux concurrents, elle eût le temps de ce remettre en question. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Etant habituée à entendre ce genre de propos à son égards, elle avait toujours réussi à se contrôler, mais pas cette fois-ci. La jeune membre du club de kendo ressentait encore ce sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas et ne contrôlait pas. Elle en était sûre maintenant, son adversaire n'était pas une personne comme les autres à ces yeux. Kise Ryôta arrivait à perturber sa façon de penser d'un regard ou d'une seule phrase. C'était une personne dangereuse pour Yukinoshita, et elle le savait. Peut-être que ce défi allait enfin donner des réponses à ses questions ? La jeune fille salut son adversaire en s'inclinant devant lui, pour ensuite se mettre en _garde haute_ , contrairement à son adversaire, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'y retrouver. Il posa le regard sur Yukinoshita, et salua rapidement avant de prendre la même garde. On aurait dit qu'il l'avait copié, non c'était autre chose... Yukinoshita prit alors la parole pour confirmer ses doutes.

\- ... Hum, tu connais les règles générales du Kendo, Ryôta ?, _demanda-t-elle tout en baissant son arme._  
\- B-Bien sur, je connais les règles globales !, _fit-il en souriant comme à son habitude._  
\- Oh-oh, donc tu dois savoir ce que c'est qu'un _shiai-jo_ ?, _dit la jeune fille avec un sourire moqueur_.  
\- ..., _Kise ne trouvait pas ses mots_.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais...  
\- Je ne connais pas TOUS les mots techniques non plus !  
\- C'est la seule excuse trouvé ?  
\- Il faut juste que je ne me fasse pas touché, c'est simple !, _dit-il avec souriant hésitant sous le regard noir de la jeune fille._  
\- ... Pfff, _émit la jeune fille en tournant son regard._  
\- Hey ! Tu es entrain de rire de moi là ?!  
\- Désolé, c'est tellement absurde que... Pfff ...!

Yukinoshita se retenait de rire devant autant de naïveté. Était-il sérieux ? La jeune fille se calma sous le regard surprit des spectateurs et de son adversaire. Voir la jeune Morin'stal rire était un spectacle, rare. Voir même impossible. Aucun membre de son club, ni même son capitaine, ne savaient qu'elle était capable de rire. C'est pourtant quelque chose d'humain et de normal, ils en avaient presque oublié qu'elle était normale. Yukinoshita n'avait qu'une expression, que ce soit en cours ou pendant les activités du club, c'était l'indifférence. Mais ça, le jeune Kise ne le savait pas. Reprenant son souffle et sa position de départ, Yukinoshita réussit à se calmer rapidement. Elle en oublia même l'enjeu et le pourquoi elle était là, en présence de ce blond.

L'arbitre - le capitaine - tenait deux drapeaux, un rouge et un blanc. Chaque couleur représente l'un des participants. Yukinoshita avait le rouge et le blanc était pour Kise Ryôta. Celui-ci donna enfin le signal de démarrage du combat.

Mais c'est juste à ce moment-là, que le premier drapeau du jeu se leva et il était rouge. Le premier point revenait à la jeune Morin'stal. Kise n'avait rien vu venir, il s'était prit un coup sans avoir compris lui-même. Le coup était rapide et précis basé sur la surprise de l'adversaire.

\- _Ippon_ !, _fit le capitaine en levant le drapeau rouge en direction de Yukinoshita._  
\- Plus que deux points, Ryôta, _dit la jeune fille_  
\- Je suis au courant, _fit il la regardant sérieusement_

La Morin'stal sentit soudainement l'air du dojo changé. Le regard de son adversaire venait de changé, une lumière vive émanait de ces yeux dorés. Yukinoshita venait d'avoir un mauvais sentiment pendant qu'elle prenait sa garde, mais une _garde basse_ cette fois-ci. _Pourquoi quand je vois ces yeux, j'en ai des frissons... ?_ , se demanda la jeune lycéenne. Soudainement, Kise prit une garde haute, comme celle qu'avait prit son adversaire pour lui prendre le premier point. Des frissons parcourut tout le corps de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas une garde maladroite, c'était une vrai garde. _SA_ garde haute. C'était pas une garde de débutant, c'était exactement la sienne. Comme si elle se voyait dans un miroir. Avait-il réussi à la copier en un seul coup d'œil ? Non, c'était impossible. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de mal être continuait d'hanté la jeune fille ? L'arbitre donna finalement le signal du second round.

Yukinoshita ne vit pas le coup venir. Les yeux de la jeune fille vit que plus tard que l'arme de son adversaire allait bientôt s'abattre sur elle. Par chance, c'est grâce à ces réflexes surhumains qu'elle réussit à esquiver in extrémiste l'assaut du blond. Profitant de cette esquive maladroite, elle abattit son Katana en bois sur l'épaule de son adversaire. Le drapeau rouge s'éleva à nouveau. Le second point était pour elle à nouveau. La salle était plongée dans le silence. Yukinoshita venait de gagner ce point, mais vraiment de peu. Jamais personne ne l'avait surprit ainsi dans un match. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'était qu'il avait réussi à reproduire parfaitement son mouvement qu'elle avait utilisé pour gagner le premier point. A la perfection. Peut-être même en mieux, plus rapide. Était-il plus rapide qu'elle ?

\- Raaaah non ! Je l'ai raté !, _dit-il frustré,_ J'y étais presque !

Il allait la touché. si elle n'avait pas eu ces réflexes rapides, il l'aurait touché. C'était bien la première fois qu'on réussissait à la prendre par surprise. Était-il vraiment un débutant dans ce sport ? L'action qu'il venait de faire était le même mouvement que Yukinoshita avait exécuté pour prendre le premier point du match. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il l'avait amélioré. La vitesse était plus importante et la puissance. _Intéressant_ , sourit la jeune fille intérieurement. Cela lui avait prit plusieurs mois pour contrôler la technique et la perfectionner à sa sauce. Et pour Kise Ryôta, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un regard ? Ces jambes en tremblaient encore au souvenir de la vitesse surhumaine du jeune homme. Qu'elle était ce sentiment ? La peur de perdre ? Si il pouvait copier des performances en un regard, il doit maintenant savoir faire le coup qu'elle venait à l'instant pour récolter le second point. _Il ne fait pas que copier, il arrive à copier et à améliorer son coup par rapport à l'original_. Jamais un défi n'avait été aussi intéressant et presque impossible à gagner. Yukinoshita avait entendu des rumeurs parlant des exploits de la Génération des Miracles, elle comprit que le jeune blond méritait ce titre finalement. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il l'avait défié sur son propre terrain. Qu'allait-il faire lors du prochain round ? Le capitaine, aussi surprit que Yukinoshita, reprit la parole et donna le signal du dernier round.

Yukinoshita prit une grande inspiration avant de se mettre en garde. Une garde normale. Le katana en face d'elle. Le jeune Kise Ryôta en fit de même. Suite au signal donné, la Morin'stal fit un pas en arrière. Attendant le prochain mouvement de son adversaire. Ces réflexes rapides venaient de la sauver une nouvelle fois en parant le coup. Il était plus rapide qu'au second round. _Quelle force...!_ , hurla-t-elle intérieurement. Soudainement, Yukinoshita se sentit poussé en arrière par la seule force écrasante des bras du blond. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle abaissa son arme à l'horizontal, pour mieux contrôler l'arme de son adversaire. Le Shinaï de Kise glissa le long du katana en bois de la jeune fille. Ce qui lui d'entamer une roulade avant pour arriver dans le dos de son adversaire. Levant son arme pour le toucher, Yukinoshita sentit une vive douleur sur son épaule. Touché. Il avait été plus rapide qu'elle sur ce coup, il s'était retourné plus rapidement qu'elle et avait tenté sa chance. Mais c'était le drapeau rouge qui venait de s'élever, signifiant la victoire de Yukinoshita.

\- Quoi...?, _s'exclama-t-elle surprise de la décision de l'arbitre._  
\- Heiiiin ?!, _fit-il énervé_.  
\- Shiai-jo, _dit-il pour lui répondre._

Surprise, la jeune fille posa son regard à terre. Le Shiai-jo était la délimitation du terrain, et Kise avait bien mit un pied en dehors de la limite. Le point revenait donc à la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient aussi près de cette limitation. Beaucoup trop concentré à paré et fuir les coups du membre de la Génération des Miracles. Kise discutait avec l'arbitre pendant que la lycéenne repensait à son match. Elle avait gagné, alors pourquoi la victoire lui semblait si amèrement gagné ? Parce qu'il avait réussi à la touché, si il avait connu les règles du Kendo, il aurait surement fait attention. Et aurait remporté le point. Un sentiment de frustration envahit la jeune fille. Comment avait-elle réussi à baisser sa garde ? Elle ne pouvait que s'en prendre à elle-même.

\- Quoi ? C'est le hors jeu ?! C'était donc ça le Shinai-jo ?!, _fit-il se rappelant de son échange au début du combat._  
\- La victoire est pour...  
\- Je vais me changer, _fit-elle calmement._

...

Yukinoshita goutait au goût de la défaite dans les vestiaires. Il ne devait marquer qu'un point contre elle pour qu'elle l'aide dans ces études. Et il avait réussi. Malgré la décision finale de l'arbitre, pour la jeune fille c'était une défaite. Pas totale, mais une défaite. _Je vais devoir donner des cours particuliers ce soir_ , murmura la jeune fille dans sa barbe en sortant des vestiaires. La jeune fille souleva son regard pour y trouver en face à face, Kise Ryôta. Surprise la jeune Morin'stal fit un pas en arrière. Depuis quand un garçon attendait aux portes des vestiaires des filles ? Il prit en premier la parole avant qu'elle n'ait pût lui poser des questions.

\- J'ai peut-être perdu aujourd'hui, mais je n'abandonnerai pas !, _dit-il d'un air boudeur_.  
\- Euh... Pourquoi tu es... ?  
\- On peut faire un autre défi pour...  
\- Non.  
\- Mais... !  
\- Je refuse, _dit-elle en croisant ses mains pour faire un " x "._  
\- Pourquoi la seule fille qui pourrait m'aider me refuse ! C'est la première fois qu'une fille me refuse quelque chose !  
\- Attend laisse moi finir...  
\- Il est vrai qu'on ne peut rien me refuser avec ce sourire, _dit-il en prenant la pause_.  
\- Tu cherches à te faire frapper là ?, _répondit-elle énervée en sortant son arme de Kendo_.

Le pauvre Kise s'empressa de s'excuser devant le regard noir de la jeune fille. Yukinoshita émit un énorme soupire après avoir rangé son arme dans sa protection. Elle était surprise de l'attitude du jeune blond, il avait l'air perturbé, il ne devait pas s'attendre aux résultats de ce combat. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Une autre personne qui n'était pas Kise Ryôta, le mannequin et joueur miracle. Sa mine boudeur fit rire intérieurement la jeune fille, il était bien plus mignon quand il était lui même. La Morin'stal pouvait s'en aller sans se retourner et lui faire croire que c'était sa victoire. Et le laisser bouder jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec une autre demande de défi. Mais ce n'était pas une victoire. Son sens de l'honneur l'empêchait de mentir sur sa "soi-disante" victoire. Sans pensé une seule seconde à lui mentir, elle prit la parole devant la mine boudeuse du jeune homme.

\- Suis moi, on va à la bibliothèque, _fit elle reprenant sa marche_ , Je vais d'abord évaluer ce que tu connais et les matières dont tu n'es pas à l'aise et...  
\- Attend, attend, _dit-il en la suivant_ , J'ai perdu le combat et non gagné... !  
\- D'après les règles, oui, j'ai gagné, _dit-elle se retournant pour lui faire face_ , Mais pour moi c'était la plus grosse défaite de ma vie, tu as réussi à me volé un point.  
\- Quoi ? Mais c'est...  
\- C'est déjà assez difficile d'avouer qu'un bleu qui n'a jamais pratiqué du Kendo de sa vie - qui ne fait que du basket et drague pendant son temps libre - de m'avoir battue. Et tu continues de te plaindre ? Tu veux que je te frappe avec mon boken ?  
\- Non non non, _dit-il en faisant de grand geste des bras_ , Ahahah ! Tu es trop sérieuse et sincère, _fit-il en riant à moitié_ , Et je ne drague pas lors de mes temps libre et je ne me plains pas !  
\- C'est l'image que tu renvoies, _dit-elle reprenant la route de la bibliothèque._  
\- Quoi ? Tu me juges sur mon apparence maintenant ?!  
\- Tu l'as bien fait en premier, _elle s'arrête d'un coup tournant son regard noir dans ces yeux_ , Je ne suis ni petite, ni frêle, _grogna la jeune fille rancunière_ , C'est juste toi qui est inutilement trop grand, dans un monde trop grand !  
\- Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ?! Et " _inutilement grand_ " ?!  
\- Si tu ne veux pas que je te sème, marche plus vite.

Kise accéléra le pas pour ne pas semer la jeune fille tout en souriant comme à son habitude. Cette situation avait l'air de l'amuser grandement. Yukinoshita avait l'impression de voir une autre facette du mannequin. C'était étrange, jamais elle n'avait donné d'attention à autre chose qu'à ces romans et son sport.

L'odeur des livres de la bibliothèque remplit de joie la jeune Yukinoshita. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était son endroit préféré. Ce que Kise remarqua de suite, quand il vit le sourire sincère de la lycéenne après être entré dans la salle. Elle prit place à une table avec le jeune Ryôta qui n'avait pas l'air accoutumé à ce genre d'ambiance. C'était sa première fois dans une bibliothèque ? Yukinoshita ouvrit plusieurs livres de cours et posa plusieurs questions au jeune blond, ayant pour but d'évaluer ses capacités intellectuels. Une heure plus tard, Yukinoshita n'en revenait pas.

\- Dit moi, t'as bossé cette année ? Ou plutôt écouté les cours du premier trimestre...?, _marmonna la jeune fille derrière son livre de cours._

Le jeune Kise reposait sa tête contre la table pour cacher son visage fatigué et abattue par les "piques" de son professeur particulier. Son silence répondait à sa question. C'était presque un miracle d'être aussi nul. Tout en ce mordant la lèvre, Yukinoshita reprit la parole en lui demandant les résultats de ces contrôles récents du trimestre. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentué la théorie de la jeune fille. C'était un cancre. _Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'on pouvait avoir un "- 02 " lors d'un contrôle...!_ , cria intérieurement la pauvre fille. Elle souleva son regard des contrôles de son élève pour le regarder lui. Yukinoshita comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait été aussi insistant pour avoir de l'aide dans ces études. Pourquoi il voulait de l'aide de Yukinoshita elle-même plutôt qu'à une autre fille. Et proposer un défi perdu d'avance, montrait à quel point il était désespéré. Tout devenait enfin clair. " _J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais partie des trois meilleurs élèves du lycée et qu'ils pouvaient accomplir des miracles !_ ". Il était tellement désespéré qu'il était prêt à croire n'importe qu'elle rumeur. C'est lui qui faisait partie de la Général des Miracles, et non elle. Toujours en pleine réflexion, Yukinoshita se demanda si elle pouvait faire un miracle et l'aider à avoir la moyenne dans plus de matière possible pour qu'il passe. _Voilà un défi intéressant_ , se disait-elle.

\- J'ai bien compris la situation, _commença-t-elle_ , Et je dois avoué que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de résultat... J'ai bien envie de t'en mettre une.  
\- Quoi ?, _dit-il surprit en relevant sa tête de la table_ , Tu es ... ?  
\- Énervée ? Folle de rage ? Furieuse ?, _ironisa-t-elle_ , Evidemment que je le suis !, _dit-elle un peu trop fort_ , Un problème ?, _grogna la jeune fille._

Le jeune homme était plus surprit qu'effrayé par la jeune fille. Jamais une fille ne lui avait parlé ainsi ou ne c'était énervé pour son bien. Yukinoshita a refusé au début de l'aider, mais à fini par accepter à cause de sa bravoure de "samouraï", même si c'était à cause de ça, il lui en était reconnaissant.

\- Non, non, aucun problème, _dit-il en souriant._  
\- Bien, _dit-elle_ , Ta motivation ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ta motivation, _dit-elle encore une fois_ , Il faut que je sache ce qui te motive pour pouvoir te faire avancer dans tes révisions.  
\- ... La Winter Cup, _fit-il sérieusement_ , Le championnat national de basket-ball. Il faut que j'y aille.

L'air sérieux du jeune homme avait surprit la jeune fille. Un tournois de basket ? Il était prêt à tout pour pouvoir jouer sur le terrain ? C'est vrai, il lui en avait déjà parlé, il y a quelques jours.

\- Très bien, n'arrête pas de penser à ça pendant que tu révises, d'accord ?  
\- Yes sensei !  
\- Et aussi, je ne fais pas de miracle, comme le disent les rumeurs. Le miracle c'est toi qui va le faire, moi je vais juste te montrer la marche à suivre. Rien de plus. Alors écoute moi bien...

Yukinoshita expliqua à Kise comment il pouvait prétendre à la moyenne pour qu'il puisse éviter le rattrapage. En faisant un rapide calcul, elle lui expliqua qu'avec seulement quatre matières il pouvait réussir à prétendre à la moyenne. La jeune fille sélectionna donc les quatre matières sur lesquels il devait maintenant consacrer sa "vie". L'anglais, les maths, la physique et l'histoire. Il n'avait peut-être pas la moyenne partout, mais il avait eu de bien meilleurs notes dans ces matières-ci qu'ailleurs. Kise l'écouta jusqu'au bout, sans rien lâcher. Plus il l'écoutait, plus il comprenait pourquoi les rumeurs disaient qu'elle pouvait accomplir des miracles. C'était une tête. Rien n'était calculé au hasard. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas remarqué encore, mais Kise lui accorda le sourire qu'il avait de plus sincère. C'était vraiment une fille qui n'étais pas comme les autres.

Par la suite, Yukinoshita lui donna plusieurs livres et lui expliqua de façon à ce qu'il comprenne les idées à retenir. Elle lui marqua les pages à retenir, et des post-it de couleur différents étaient éparpillés dans les pages des différents livres qu'elle lui avait proposé. C'était bientôt la fin de son cours particulier, mais le jeune blond ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Etrangement, il voulait rester auprès de cette fille plus longtemps encore. A quoi pensait-il ? C'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir des vues sur une seule fille en particulier. Ce sentiment qui venait de naître en lui, il avait envie de le connaître plus en détail.

Une étincelle venait de naître en lui. Oui, le nom de ce sentiment, il le connaissait. _C'était donc ça._

...

La dernière sonnerie venait de retentir pour signalé la fin des cours particulier du blond et de la brune. Le lycée allait fermer ses portes et donc, ils s'empressèrent d'en sortir. Arrivé devant la grille du lycée, Kise fit face à la jeune Yukinoshita.

\- Je... Merci pour aujourd'hui, _dit-il enfin_.  
\- Ne me remercie pas encore, réserve ça quand tu auras réussi tes examens, _dit-elle sérieusement_.  
\- Toujours aussi sérieuse, quoi qu'il arrive et où qu'on soit, hein ?  
\- Tu devrais en faire de même, dit-elle encore plus sérieusement, N'oublie pas ta Winter coup.  
\- Winter Cup...  
\- C'est ce que j'ai dis.  
\- Pas du tout !

Yukinoshita sourit suite à cette conversation, qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien s'amuser avec des amis ! C'était bien la première fois qu'elle regrettait de quitter quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, comme sentiment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est agréable !

\- Oh ! Un sourire ! C'est bien une première !  
\- Je souris comme tout le monde, je ne suis pas un robot.  
\- Je commençais à avoir des doutes...OUTCH.  
\- Tu disais quelque chose ?, _demanda-t-elle son poing dans le ventre du jeune Ryôta_.  
\- Rien..Du tout..Madame...!  
\- Bien !, _dit-elle en baissant le bras._

Ils discutèrent longtemps tous les deux, des conversations de tous et de rien. Ils marchaient lentement tous les deux, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Plus ils parlaient, plus ils devenaient proche sans le savoir. Les mots venaient naturellement, sans faire attention au monde qui les entourait. Yukinoshita ne trouvait pas le mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais se sentiment était confortable. Kise pensait-il la même chose qu'elle ? Soudainement, la jeune brune s'arrêta, elle venait d'arriver chez elle. Et Kise Ryôta était toujours là. Que fessait-il encore avec elle ? Yukinoshita tourna son regard interrogateur vers le blond. Celui-ci lui sourit.

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- J'étais entrain de me demander pourquoi tu étais toujours là.  
\- Ah ! Mon cœur..., _dit-il visiblement touché par ce commentaire_.  
\- J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne trouve pas la logique dans le fait que tu sois toujours là.  
\- Tu parles vraiment comme un robot parfois..., _fit-il en soupirant comme si c'était évident_.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- "Je voulais juste rester à tes côtés" n'est pas dans tes options ?

Yukinoshita comprit qu'il était sérieux, son regard l'était. Il voulait simplement rester à ses côtés ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? N'aillant pas de réponse de la brune, le blond reprit la parole.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire...  
\- Evidemment, jamais personne ne m'avait encore dit...Ce genre de chose...

La brunette ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, entendre ces mots sortirent de la bouche du blond lui faisait tellement... de bien. Le sentiment inconnu qu'elle avait depuis leur première rencontre la submergea de nouveau. Elle sentit son visage chauffer, jusqu'à en devenir rouge. Yukinohita baissa la tête rapidement avant qu'il ne voit ce qu'il venait de faire. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite. Pourquoi ? Comment arrivait-il à lui faire ça ?

Kise était sérieux quand il avait dit ces mots. Il avait dit ses vrais sentiments. Et quand il vit son visage quand ses sentiments ont atteint la jeune fille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'air.. perdue ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était surement la première fois qu'un garçon devait lui dire ça. Personne encore ne l'avait vu comme une fille encore. Personne ne lui avait fait de déclaration pareil, c'était une fille pure. Mais, avait-elle compris le vrai sens de sa phrase ? Kise Ryôta sourit devant la réaction adorable de la lycéenne. Il se rapprocha lentement.

\- Je réussirais mes examens, j'aurais la moyenne, _dit-il à chacun de ses pas_ , J'irais à la Winter Cup, et je veux que tu sois là pour me voir.  
\- ...Quoi ?, _dit-elle enfin en relevant la tête._  
\- Ne comprends-tu donc pas ? C'est pourtant si simple.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de distance qui séparait leur visage. Yukinoshita ne comprenait pas tout. Comment étaient-ils arrivé à ce stade ? Le visage du blond ne faisait que de se rapprocher d'elle. Qu'essayait-il de lui faire comprendre ? Pourquoi elle ne répondait pas ? Pourquoi elle ne le frappait pas ? Il allait l'embrasser si elle ne faisait rien. Et elle ne voulait pas ça. En était-elle sûre ? Beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses. Il n'y avait que lui qui lui faisait cet effet là. Yukinoshita se souvint soudainement d'un livre qu'elle avait lu, il y a longtemps de cela. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi l'héroïne de son histoire, pourquoi rougissait-elle ? Pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite quand elle voyait ce garçon ? _Je comprends maintenant_ , dans son livre, ce sentiment avait pour nom : l'Amour. Kise ressentait la même chose ? C'est impossible. Le garçon populaire de son lycée, il est connu pour flirter avec beaucoup de fille. Et son activité de club lui prenait tout son temps. Etait-ce vrai ? Le doute s'installa en elle. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

Kise venait de voir dans ses yeux, elle ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance. Il savait que ce n'était pas une fille comme les autres, elle n'était pas facile. Mais c'était sa différence qui l'avait attiré. Le jeune homme de la Génération des Miracles soupira intérieurement. _Faut croire que je vais devoir attendre encore un peu_ , pensa-t-il au même moment, il changea la trajectoire de ses lèvres. Il embrassa le front de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Et clairement Yukinoshita ne le voulait pas encore. Il allait devoir faire des efforts, si il voulait la faire changer. La jeune fille était surprise, ça se voyait très clairement sur son visage. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Kise sourit, elle était vraiment adorable et personne sauf lui ne le savait.

\- Désolé, je voulais pas te brusquer, mais je pense que tu as compris mon message, _il recula d'un pas_ , Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, mais je vais faire des efforts pour que tu me fasse confiance.  
\- ...Je...Que...  
\- Je vais réussir à te faire fondre !  
\- Je vais t'en mettre une bientôt...  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, la méthode normale ne marche pas sur toi !

Kise avait l'air de chercher les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Son visage paniqué fit sourire Yukinoshita.

\- Réussit tes examens et je te donnerai une réponse à ta proposition.  
\- Je suis sérieux Yukinoshita, sur tout ce que j'ai pu te dire.

C'est sur cette phrase que le jeune Ryôta fit demi-tour. Yukinoshita le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'aperçois plus. Et seulement à ce moment-là, la jeune fille tomba à terre immédiatement. Son visage était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

...

Impossible de dormir. Yukinoshita n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de ce repasser en boucle la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec le jeune basketteur. Il lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle ? Ne disait-il pas la même chose à toutes les filles ? Non. Son regard était sérieux, plus sérieux que d'habitude. Il ne plaisantait pas, et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Yukinoshita avait réussi à mettre un mot sur ses sentiments envers Kise Ryôta. C'était l'Amour. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il choisi elle ? Il avait tellement de plus jolie fille à ses trousses. Yukinoshita n'était pas du tout féminine, elle pratiquait le Kendo, un sport de combat. Aucun garçon ne l'avait regardé comme une fille. Elle ne se maquillait pas, elle ne voulait pas plaire. Et elle ne se trouvait pas particulièrement jolie. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu en elle ? Le doute avait rongé Yukinoshita toute la nuit. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir. C'était pourtant le week-end, pourquoi se réveillait-elle aussi tôt ? Tout ça, c'était la faute à Kise Ryôta. Yukinoshita soupira. La jeune fille sortit de son lit et prit son boken. Un peu d'entrainement allait peut-être la faire réfléchir à autre chose.

Plusieurs heures après son entrainement matinal, la lycéenne prit une douche. Ses parents venaient de se lever à leur tour. Surprit de voir leur fille préparer le petit déjeuner de si bon matin, et un week-end ! Sa mère soupçonnait quelque chose, c'était peut-être un garçon ? Elle avait tout à fait raison, mais ne demanda rien à sa fille. Son père l'a félicita pour son entrainement matinal, il était lui aussi fana de Kendo. Et voir sa fille exercer le même sport que lui, le rendait heureux. Contrairement à la mère, il n'avait rien remarqué. Sa mère prit la parole.

\- Chérie, tu n'as pas le contrôle de fin de semestre ce lundi ?  
\- J'ai déjà tout en tête.

Elle avait révisé avec l'autre cancre vendredi dernier, elle avait répété tellement de fois plusieurs formules que maintenant elle les connaissait par cœur. Elle aura juste à relire ses cours de philosophie et ça sera bon. Yukinoshita soupira en pensant une nouvelle fois au blond. Est-ce qu'il révise aujourd'hui ? Lisait-il bien le cahier qu'elle lui avait donné ? Vaudrait mieux pour lui, si il veut participer à la Winter Keup. _C'était ça le nom ? Un tournoi de basket quoi_ , pensa-t-elle.

Le week-end passa, Yukinoshita était devant les portes du lycée, comme à son habitude, un livre à la main. Elle n'avait pas son fourreau où elle rangeait son boken sur le dos, il n'y avait pas d'activité sportive ce lundi. Toute la journée, il y aurait des examens. Yukinoshita ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, mais surtout pour son élève : Kise Ryôta. La jeune fille alla prendre sa place dans la salle où elle aura son examen. Kise n'était pas dans la même classe qu'elle, elle ne le verrait surement pas. Deux jours étaient passés depuis sa déclaration, s'en souvenait-il toujours ? Yukinoshita n'avait pas oublié, et y avait réfléchit sérieusement. Soudainement, la porte de la salle de classe, s'ouvrit à la volé. La classe s'était tût. Puis le bruit reprit. C'était plutôt les filles qui faisaient le plus de bruit. L'héroïne n'avait pas bronchée, ni levé le nez de son livre. Beaucoup trop concentré à savoir ce qui allait arriver aux héros de son roman. Une ombre apparut sur son livre, une personne s'était postée à ses côtés. Qui voulait bien l'embêter quelques minutes avant les examens ? Normalement tout le monde voulait réviser. Yukinoshita leva son regard vers la personne qui lui faisait de l'ombre. Des yeux dorés l'a regardait intensément. C'était Kise Ryôta. Quand était-il arrivé ? Il avait l'air fatigué, épuisé.

\- Yuki-chii !, _dit-il la larme à l'œil_.  
\- Bonjour Ryôta, _dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux_ , Que fais-tu ici ? L'examen va bientôt comm...  
\- Je suis venu pour te voir ! Ah ! Maintenant ça va mieux !  
\- ...Quoi ?  
\- Voir ton visage m'a enlevé tout stresse, j'ai bien fais de venir !

Le regard impassible de la jeune fille changea radicalement. Il était venu pour elle ? Yukinoshita n'avouera jamais qu'elle en était heureuse. Le rouge parcouru son visage rapidement. Elle avait enfin oublié de penser à lui, et le voilà qui en rajoute une couche. Le sourire du blond d'intensifia quand il vit la réaction de la fille. Yukinoshita ne dit rien, que devait-elle dire dans ce genre de situation ? Elle ne le savait pas. Kise posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille avant de faire demi-tour et de lui accorder un dernier regard avant de sortir de la salle. Ce mec allait bientôt la tuer. La jeune Morins'tal toucha avec sa main gauche, sa tête. Il fessait vraiment ce qu'il veut. La sonnerie retentit.

C'était la fin de la journée, pratiquement tous les élèves avaient fini leur contrôle. Ceux aillant fini avant la fin de l'heure pouvait sortir de la salle et rentrer chez eux. Yukinoshita venait de terminer à une demi heure de la fin. Elle aurait pu finir bien avant, mais elle ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête ce que la jeune blond lui avait dit avant les examens. Sans oublier les regards noir que lui lançait pratiquement toutes les filles se sa classe. Excepté pour sa meilleure amie, Misa, qui s'en inquiétait.

\- Yuki... Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ça ne devrait pas aller ?  
\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, _dit-elle_ , Tu te souviens de l'altercation que tu as eu avec une fille d'une classe voisine ?  
\- Non, pas du tout, _dit-elle en réfléchissant._  
\- Je m'en doutais..., _soupira son amie_ , Fait attention à toi Yuki, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
\- Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?  
\- Ce genre de fille n'a pas l'air de plaisanter, elles vont peut être essayer de t'atteindre...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Misa, je sais me défendre.  
\- Fait quand même attention, s'il te plait, pour moi.  
\- Bon, d'accord, je te le promet, je ferrais attention.  
\- Merci Yuki, _dit-elle souriante_ , Tu ne rentres pas ?  
\- ...Non.  
\- Héhé, tu vas l'attendre ?

Yukinoshita ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regardait le bâtiment où Kise avait eu son examen. Etait-il encore là ? Elle voulait savoir si ça s'était bien passé ou non. Voilà pourquoi elle restait.

\- Oui, il faut que je lui dise quelque chose.  
\- Ooooh !

Sa meilleure amie, fana d'histoire d'amour, ne put se retenir d'être heureuse. Elle sauta partout comme une folle et enlaça Yukinoshita. La jeune lycéenne lui expliqua ses sentiments. Misa les accepta et la félicita. _Vraiment, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir_ , Yukinoshita souri à son amie. Misa la lâcha enfin, pour se diriger vers la sortie du lycée.

\- Tu me raconteras tous hein ?! Dit ! S'il te plait !  
\- Ok ok, j'ai compris, soupira la brune, Ne t'attend pas à une "happy end", il peut refuser tu sais

Misa avait arrêté de l'écouter depuis un moment. La jeune Misa décida de rester avec son amie Yukinoshita pour observer la chose. La jeune noiraude accepta sa présence avec un soupire.

...

Une heure venait de passer, et Kise n'était toujours pas sortie. Il faisait froid et la neige commençait à tomber Yukinoshita soupira, il était peut-être sortie avant elle ? Elle l'avait loupé. Ne trouvant plus d'excuse pour trainer une minute de plus, Yukinoshita se décida enfin à partir. La jeune fille éternua un coup. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on attendait une heure sous la neige et dans le froid. De toute façon, Kise viendrait lui dire si il avait réussi ou non ses examens. Yukinoshita avait espéré qu'il vienne lui parler, mais il ne l'avait pas attendu. Peut-être que c'était du vent ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Non. Yukinoshita secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Il fallait pas qu'elle pense à ce genre de chose. Misa sortie de sa "cachette" pour la rejoindre, déçue. Yukinoshita l'a rassura en lui tapotant la tête légèrement comme une mère qui rassurait son enfant. Habitant presque dans le même quartier, les deux jeunes filles prirent le même chemin. Elles discutèrent comme le ferrait deux amies. Yukinoshita en oublia presque le jeune blond et sourit à son amie. Mais ce sourire ne dura pas. Elle vit du coin de l'œil quatre ombres se dresser devant les deux jeunes filles. Misa ne l'avait pas remarqué encore, Yukinoshita l'arrêta en lui barrant le passage de son bras gauche. Son sixième sens lui disait de ne pas s'approcher de ces personnes. Misa comprit un peu plus tard ce que sa meilleure amie avait compris dès le début.

\- C'est toi Yukinoshia Morins'tal ?  
\- Et si c'est cas ?  
\- Yukii..., _murmura sa meilleure amie de peur._

A la fin de sa phrase, Yukinoshita fit en sorte que sa meilleure amie soit derrière elle. Il fallait qu'elle l'a protège à tout prix. Ces quatre hommes étaient venus pour elle. Et non pas pour Misa. Elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

L'un des quatre lui fonça dessus. Yukinoshita l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres. C'était surement à ce genre de problème qu'avait fait allusion Misa quelques heures plus tôt. Qui les avait envoyé pour la tabasser ? Tout en soupirant, la jeune fille fit un pas de côté. Esquivant le garçon à la dernière seconde pour le surprendre. L'homme, surprit, sentit un énorme choc contre sa nuque. Il tomba à terre inconscient. Yukinoshita l'avait frappé de sa main gauche, de toute ses forces, assez pour l'assommer. Un de moins. Le second ne tarda pas à venir, un peu plus prudent, mais cela ne fessait aucune différence pour la jeune fille. Ils n'étaient pas du tout expérimentés dans le combat rapproché. C'était un avantage pour elle. Le second leva son poing pour le diriger vers son visage. Yukinoshia se baissa et fit un balayage avec sa jambe dominante. Le second tomba en arrière, dos contre le sol. Sa tête se fracassa brutalement avec le sol dur. Elle en profita pour lui mettre une droite dans l'estomac. Il perdit lui aussi connaissance. Plus que deux. Les deux dernier avaient l'air d'hésiter. Yukinoshita leur adressa son sourire le plus cruel, elle les regardait de haut. Ils n'avaient aucune chance et ils le savaient. Ils pensaient qu'elle était petite et frêle. Et que le travail allait être vite fini. C'était le genre de personne que Yukinoshita détestait le plus au monde. Ils l'avaient sous estimer, et ils allaient en payer le prix. L'humiliation. Misa poussa un hurlement. La peur envahit soudainement Yukinoshita quand elle se retourna pour voir sa meilleure amie. Ils n'étaient pas quatre, le cinquième était là. Il menaçait d'un couteau sous la gorge de Misa. Après la peur, la colère l'envahit. Comment osait-il s'en prendre à des gens qui ne pouvait pas se défendre ? La Morin'stal ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un faux mouvement au risque de blesser son amie. L'agresseur ne parla pas, mais Yukinoshita comprit ce que son regard disait. "Ne bouge pas et on ne lui ferra pas de mal." et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Les bras le long du corps, le regard remplit de haine à l'égard de l'homme qui tenait son amie. Elle se jura de lui faire payer.

Les deux acolytes avaient rejoins l'homme. Le premier coup se fit sentir à l'estomac.

...

Une personne courrait sous la neige à toute vitesse, elle n'avait encore jamais couru aussi vite. Misa courrait sous la neige à la recherche d'aide. Son portable avait été réduit en miette, elle ne pouvait appeler personne. Elle était seule. Elle avait beau hurler, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Personne ne voulait l'aider. La peur l'envahit. Si elle ne trouvait personne pour l'aider, Yukinoshita allait mourir. C'est ce qu'elle se répétait en boucle en tête. Et la peur s'accentuait à force de la répéter. **_Elle va mourir si on ne fait rien_**. Pourquoi personne ne l'a regardait ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait l'écouter ? Misa trébucha, et tomba face contre terre. Du sang s'échappa de son nez. Les larmes coulaient à flot, ne pouvait-elle rien faire ? Misa décida de faire demi-tour si personne ne voulait l'aider, elle allait le faire elle. Quant elle releva sa tête, une main lui était tendue. La jeune fille releva la tête, toujours en larme. C'était Kise Ryôta. Il avait posé son regard inquiet sur la jeune fille. Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire.

...

Jamais encore il n'avait ressentit le sentiment qu'il avait en ce moment. La peur. Kise Ryôta avait peur. Il attendait Yukinoshita devant chez elle, voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, il avait fait le chemin inverse. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Misa, la meilleure amie de Yukinoshita. Elle était en pleure et désespérée. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas. A peine entendu-t-il que Yukinoshita était peut-être au porte de la mort, il ne lui accorda pas un regard de plus qu'il était déjà partie. Kise connaissait le trajet que Yukinoshita empruntait pour rentrer chez elle, il l'avait fait avec elle. La peur l'envahit, il aurait du l'attendre devant le lycée, mais il ne voulait pas risquer que quelqu'un les voit. Il avait peur des représailles des filles qui lui courrait après. Et ses craintes venaient peut-être de s'accomplir. Il ne ressentait pas la fatigue qui envahissait son corps en ce moment. Il continua de courir tout en pensant au visage souriant de la jeune lycéenne. Il arriva enfin sur les lieux de la rencontre. Quand il vit Yukinoshita à terre, ne présentant aucun signe de vie, sa vision s'assombrit.

 ** _To be continue..._**

 **Vocabulaire des mots en** ** _italique_** :  
\- _Shinai_ (Shinaï) : sabre composé de quatre lattes de bambou attachées entre elles.  
\- _Hakama_ : un pantalon jupe.  
\- _Kendo-gi_ : Veste.  
\- _Shiai-jo_ : c'est l'air de combat. La délimitation du terrain (11mètres de long).  
\- _Garde haute_ : c'est une garde où le pratiquant tient son shinai au-dessus de sa tête (il existe différentes formes de gardes, cinq en tout).  
\- _Ippon_ : "un point".  
\- _Garde basse_ : la pointe du shinai baissée au niveau des genoux de l'adversaire.


End file.
